In the field of network (including communication networks and multi-media broadcast networks), the concept of synchronization is frequency synchronization, that is, the clock frequency and phase of each node in the network conform to the provisions of the relevant standards. As a clock of a standalone system is based on a low-cost oscillating circuit or quartz clock, the error may be up to several seconds every day. However, with the increasing service types and enhancing dependence on the network in the communication field, an inaccurate system clock will have a strong influence on the security of a network structure and an application program thereof, especially of a network instruction or an application program which is comparatively sensitive to a time error problem caused by failure of implementation of network synchronization.
Time synchronization refers to the synchronization of the clock of each node in the network and the time and time interval of the clock of each application interface connected by the network with the Universal Time Coordinated (UTC). A time synchronization network is a basis for guaranteeing the time synchronization, and a time synchronization network can be constituted in a wired or wireless manner.
However, in the existing time synchronization network, either the system generation is extremely complicated, which causes a high cost of the system; or the time synchronization in the system is not precise enough, which causes a bad effect of time synchronization.